Best Friends Forever
by DeathNoteRoleplays
Summary: "We'll be best friends forever.. Until the day we die." Light Yagami and Beyond Birthday, friends at the age of five.. But all good things come to a bittersweet end. Beyond was sent off to Wammy's House, and everything changed. Both went off their separate ways, remembering and yet forgetting eachother at the same time. Both becoming who the other was trying to kill.. (Fourshot)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Obviously Rue Ryuzaki is Beyond Birthday's real name. Light and Beyond were once friends.. Before Beyond was sent off to live at Wammy's House. Then everything changed. They went off their seperate ways, remembering eachother but forgetting eachother at the same time. They both became who the other was trying to kill, and their friendship met a bitter end.**

_. . ._

The story starts with two best friends, both young and innocent at only five years old. Rue Ryuzaki and Light Yagami. "We'll be friends forever!" They vowed. If only they knew how much things would change, and just how their 'forever' would come to an end.

"I'll see you later, Light! Have fun, okay?" Chimed a mother to her five year old son, Light. The brunette was tall for his age, a cute face, and a friendly, outgoing personality. He looked up at his mother with a pout on his face, folding his arms across his chest. "I'll be fine, Mommy." He stuck his tongue out before running off onto the playground of his daycare. His amber optics gazed around in search of something to do, maybe even someone to play with. "Hm.."

Rue Ryuzaki's mother knew how her son was around other children, though she still gave in and allowed him to go to the playground whenever he wanted. Other children were often afraid of him and his eyes, but he enjoyed that, and sometimes terrorized them on purpose, laughing when they cried. But she loved her son enough for two parents since she was a single mother, and took Rue to the playground herself that day. "Rue, be good today, okay?" She reminded him when he ran ahead, her voice slightly unconfident from how she knew things probably would not work out that way. Her son nodded with a bright smile, waving back to her before continuing to run, though she always told him not to.

Light looked around the area with innocent curiosity. He was just like any other normal child, except a lot more intelligent, and well, easily bored. He would try to fit in with some kids if given the opportunity, since both he and his mother wanted him to play and make some new friends. Little did he know he would make his first best friend today.

The first child he spotted was a running boy with a red backpack, messy raven hair and bright crimson red eyes. He was different in Light's eyes. Pretty cute, too. And seemed fun to play with. Without any hesitation, a smile grew across Light's lips as he hold his arms out like an airplane. He ran towards the boy until they stood side by side. "Hi! I'm Light." He introduced himself with a friendly wave.

Rue blinked a few times, almost stumbling back a bit as he looked up at Light. His innocent eyes widened a bit. This kid actually wanted to associate with him _first_? ... This wasn't a usual thing, not to mention, Rue actually found him kind of cute. He glanced above the other's head, tilting his own slightly. "Light Yagami." he smiled, giving a small wave in return. "I'm Rue! It's nice to meet you." He leaned in a bit with a grin. "Can we be friends?"

Light stopped running and put his arms back to his sides. He raised both eyebrows, blinking widely. How did Rue know his last name? That was weird.. _He _was weird. But a good kind of weird. Someone who interested the young brunette. "I was going to ask you that. Can I call you Rue-chan?" He asked with a blissfully innocent smile. His first friend! This was exciting. He hoped the other five year was just as happy as we was.

Rue blinked and nodded with a smile, adjusting his backpack on only one shoulder instead of both, and leaning back away from Light's face. "Sure! What can I call you? You should have a nickname too."

"Rue-chan.." Light had the urge to pull the other in for a hug, but wasn't so sure. Guys weren't supposed to hug, right? Eh, that just sounded silly. Light giggled, "Just call me Light. Unless you can think of something better." He poked his tongue out teasingly.

"Light. It's a really cool name.. Like a light switch." Rue teased right back with a giggle, sticking his tongue out in return. "C'mon, let's go over there!" He pointed to a bench across the playground, wanting to get his snack out of his backpack. "I have my snack in here, a jar of strawberry jam." He grinned eagerly, patting the backpack on his right shoulder. "Let's go!" The raven grabbed his new friend's hand, yanking him in the direction with a cheerful grin.

"Light switches are weird." Light huffed, attention soon shifting to the spot where Rue was pointing. He had a jar of strawberry jam for a snack? That was a little odd, but Light couldn't and wouldn't argue with who could possibly become his new best friend. It wouldn't hurt him to try something new. "Jam? For a snack? Do you spread anything on it?" He giggled again, happily following the raven over to the bench.

Rue smiled and shook his head, letting go of Light's hand reluctantly to sit on the bench and unzip his backpack. "Nuh uh, I like eating straight out of the jar with my fingers. Tastes better that way." He giggled and popped open the lid, dipping his small fingers inside the jar and scooping up some of the strawberry substance. "Mm, want some?"

Light looked at the hand that had been dropped and played with his fingers. "That's weird." He stated bluntly, watching Rue dig into the jar. He'd never seen someone do something like that before. It was strange. And Light may be a child, but he was still somewhat of a clean freak. "Do you have a spoon?"

"Mhm! My Mommy wants me to eat with a spoon, so she packs me one, but I never use it." He shrugged his shoulders and handed one over to Light with a smile.

Light took the spoon and gently gripped it. "It's all messy if you use your hands." He shivered, staring at Rue's sticky hands covered in jam. "It tastes better that way." Rue snickered and licked the red substance off his fingers, wiping them off on his black shirt before holding out the jar for his friend.

"You already said that." Light pouted and hesitantly took the jar, pulling a face as he scooped up a spoonful of the jam and studied it, before raising the spoon to his lips and actually tasting it. "Mn. It's _really_ sweet.." He commented, handing the jar back over. "Yeah." Rue grinned and took the jar back, continuing to eat. He looked back up at Light and blinked a few times, smiling innocently. "Y'know, I just realized something.."

Light tried to wipe the jam off on his hands by rubbing them on his jeans, but that only made things worse, making both his hands and his pants sticky. "Egh. Ah, what?" He asked and raised an eyebrow back up at Rue. "..You're kinda cute." Rue grinned genuinely, an amused expression on his face.

Light couldn't believe he was hearing this. He knew he was cute, but to hear another _guy _say that? That was just weird! Wasn't it? He didn't think boys were supposed to say that kind of stuff to eachother.. It was just how he was raised. "What?!"

Rue laughed at his reaction. He didn't find it weird at all that they were both males, just another example on his different him and Light were raised. He smiled back at him obliviously with a nod. "I think you're kinda cute, Light."

Light blinked, his cheeks flushing a light pink color for some reason. This was just.. So weird. And his heart was racing in his chest. But why? He was just a kid.. He didn't know what this kind of feeling was. "I'm.. Really cute." He repeated, playing with a strand of his own brown hair nervously.

Rue smirked and reached his hand up to ruffle Light's hair, just finding enjoyment in teasing and messing up Light's seemingly perfect hair. "You've never had a crush on anyone before, huh?" "You can't have a crush on me!" Light exclaimed stubbornly, crossing his arms. "Oh? Why can't I?" Rue jumped up to stand in front of Light. "Because.. It's weird for boys to like other boys." Light explained shortly with a slight pout, averting his amber eyes off to the side. He liked Rue, but he wasn't so sure about a crush.

"I don't think it is.." Rue blinked innocently, shrugging his shoulders. "We're all human." "My Mom and Dad said its not right, but.." Light twiddled his thumbs, "I think I like you too."

**"I think I like you too."**

This was how their friendship started.

Light and Rue formed a beautiful friendship that day, not-so-secretly crushing on eachother, they eventually grew to be inseperable best friends. Though their friendship only lasted for two short years, they barely spent any days apart during that time. Their displays of love and affection continued, though they grew rarer and rarer with each passing month, homosexual feelings for eachother becoming more and more secretive rather than obvious. Obvious to eachother, of course, but not Light's family. No. The older they got, the more they knew the Yagami family could _never _find out.

The hand holding wasn't as often anymore between the now seven year olds, and kissing and hugging while in private wasn't at least once a day anymore either. Light sometimes flinched when Rue went in for a hug or a kiss. It seemed as if Rue couldn't remember the last time Light didn't look around for his mother when he tried to kiss or hug him. Like.. Light was ashamed of what they felt and were doing. Like he knew feelings like this would be considered wrong. Like they could no longer kiss in Light's room without that awkward tension in Rue's mind that Light was always the one to create..

"Light.. We're still best friends, right?" Rue asked in the middle of the night at their very last sleepover.

"No." Light shook his head, before that goofy grin spread on his face that Rue loved. "We're best friends _forever_. Until the day we die!" "Yeah!" Rue agreed before practically tackling Light in a hug. The two laughed, but no one came in to tell them it was way past their bedtime. Rue's mother was just overjoyed her son finally had a best friend.

_. . ._

Rue was a few days away from his eighth birthday when his mother, Kazumi Ryuzaki, was struck by a train right in front of his wide and teary eyes. His shaky hands balled into fists, vision blurry from his own tears, he wanted so badly to run into the tracks. Or to at least scream in hopes someone would hear him.. But he couldn't. Not only did it feel as if his feet were glued to the ground still wet from the drizzling rain, but his violently shaky body was somehow frozen. He gritted his teeth, summoning up courage he didn't know he even had.

After that, it was mostly just a blur to Rue.

He didn't even get to say goodbye to his best friend, Light Yagami, before whisked away to some orphanage Wammy's House. Sure, Watari seemed like a nice old man.. But he didn't care about him half as much as Light. He loved and missed his Mother. He loved and missed his best friend.

Light knew Rue left for an orphanage.. But he didn't know the other wasn't given an opportunity to say goodbye. In his mind, he thought otherwise.. He assumed Rue left without so much as an explanation. This made Light mad. This made Light cry. But it also gave Light a reason to go out and make new friends. During his time with Rue, he was never really open to talking with other children. Neither was Rue. But now.. Now he would get over his best friend. But in his heart, he knew they would cross paths again someday.

Studies and academics were never a priority to Rue, but would now become the most important thing in his life, they said. They claimed he was an extraordinary bright child, and that he would grow up one day to be the world's greatest detective. And to have such a grand purpose promised to him.. Made the seven year old slightly happy. One day, he promised himself, he would see Light again. And Light would still love him, wouldn't he? They'd be best friends until the day they died, wouldn't they?

And then, Rue met A.


	2. Chapter 2

A and B. Alternate and Backup. Aiden and Rue. After only a year of knowing eachother, they were soon just as close as Light and Rue once were. Inseperable best friends. Rue was at first ashamed of himself for developing feelings for A, ones he knew he should only ever have for Light.. But after they kissed one day in the library, his thoughts and feelings changed. He started falling for A. And Light just had to take a back seat in his mind.

He spent six long years with A in the orphanage, and over that time, the two grew to really love eachother. Rue never told A about Light. He lied and said A was his first kiss as well. Rue never got any further than kissing with Light, but he did with A. And sometimes.. Rue imagined Light. And never said one word about this. Ever.

There was no denying in Light's mind, now at age fourteen, that he was gay. Not straight, not even bisexual. Gay. He only liked males. But, to be more specific, he had only ever developed true feelings for Rue Ryuzaki. And he never thought he'd ever like anyone else. Sure, some guys were kinda cute, but none of them were Rue. And girls were only an annoyance to him, not even wanting to be their friend. Did Rue even remember him anymore? Light had to wonder. Once reaching his teenage years.. He focused more on school than anything else.

Then.. The unexpected happened.

A killed himself.

This broke Rue's heart, finally causing him to mentally snap. That was exactly why he escaped Wammy's House. Exactly what pushed him to take the soonest flight to Los Angeles and do what he did. He felt no guilt killing those three people. No. All he saw.. Was revenge on L Lawliet. To prove _he_ was better. The backup would beat the original. The original would grovel at the mere copy's feet. That was all Rue - No, all **Beyond Birthday** wanted.

Rue Ryuzaki was dead, Beyond decided.

Thoughts on Light ceased for quite a long time. In what he thought were the longest final moments of his life, burning himself to death with those horrible orange and red flames, was when Light finally returned to his mind. Oh, Light.. His best friend until death. He would never get to see him again. A was dead.. But A was surely in Heaven.. Beyond would go to Hell.

At first when Naomi Misora saved his life and arrested him, only angry emotions existed inside Beyond. How _dare_ she do this? How _dare_ she ruin his well thought plan? She ruined everything!

But wait.. Maybe he'd get to see Light again! If he could break out of prison! He'd fly to Japan immediately!

And that was it. Light Yagami was what brought him to decide to escape prison. He knew about Kira's existance.. And hated him. Hated him more than Naomi Misora. Hated him just as much as L. He was blissfully unaware that Light Yagami and Kira were one in the same, but he knew after seeing Light again, he would have to ask his best friend's opinion on this pathetic murderer known as Kira. Or who he hoped was still his best friend, anyway.

He used Kira to break out of prison. Faking a heart attack.. Was just another one of his brilliant plans. And what was the first thing he did once out of prison? Go straight to Japan, without a single moment to waste.

_. . ._

Light often wondered about Rue.. Was he still alive? Of course he was! How was he doing? Was he still in that orphanage? He had to have been.. By now he was fifteen or sixteen years old, wasn't he? Maybe sixteen.. His birthday already passed a week ago, didn't it? Now they were both sixteen year olds.. Two years away from legal adults. Hopefully Rue didn't fall in love with someone else.. The thought just made his heart ache. He wanted to see him again so bad.. He just kept hoping each and every night that somehow Rue would find him again. Because no matter what the brunette tried, he just couldn't find Rue.

Then it happened.

He saw a tall ravenhaired young man standing outside his high school. There were what must've been burn scars on his face and his arms, whatever skin was revealed he could see the scars.. But those crimson red eyes of his were unmistakable. His pale skin might not have been as flawless and smooth as he remembered.. But this was Rue.

"Rue-chan.." Light blinked innocently, almost dropping his backpack as he stopped directly in front of his old best friend. The first genuine smile in years spread on Beyond's lips. "Light.. I missed you so much.." Another long, quiet moment passed, as if the two weren't sure on what to do. But, like always, Beyond was the first to act. He quickly stepped forward and pulled Light into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I missed you too, Rue.." Light mumbled, his arms around the raven's neck and burying his head in his shoulder. "I thought.. You were gone.." "We're best friends forever, right? Of course I couldn't leave you." Beyond chuckled, ruffling Light's hair a bit just as he used to when they were younger, in a playful and demeaning manor. "Still living at home, right? Can I come by?" Beyond asked. "Of course!" Light nodded quickly, giving a short wave goodbye to some classmates that noticed them before taking Beyond's wrist, and leading him home.

There wasn't much Light could tell Beyond about his life while the two were away from eachother.. Not nearly as much as Beyond could tell Light. And he continued his story after reuniting with Light's parents and Sayu, who had only been one year old since the last time he saw her. Of course, she had no idea who he was, but was polite all the same.

But one thing Beyond did leave out, however, was everything that happened after leaving Wammy's House. He left out being a criminal, left out the three people he killed, left out going to Los Angeles.. And left out the fact that he now called himself Beyond Birthday. Thankful that his photo was never released to the public, he would keep his identity as a wanted criminal a secret.

For now.

"So.. You got all those scars, because.. You tried to kill yourself after you left the orphanage with fire?" Light asked, biting his lower lip. So he still did that habit, huh? Beyond smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. Even though this was a serious moment, he still found that habit to be cute. Damn, why did Light have to be so much more attractive now? "Yeah.. I'm just.. Kinda messed up, Light-"

"No, you're not! Don't say that!" Light insisted, placing both hands on Beyond's shoulders. "Rue, you've been through a lot. You have every right to be depressed.. But I want you to _never _do anything like that again, do you hear me? Because I'm _always_ gonna be here for you! We're best friends, remember?" He cracked a smile, pulling in the raven for a hug. Even though the fact that Beyond was in love with someone else bothered the hell out of Light.. That strangely enough only made his feelings for Rue increase.

'Best friends with a murderer..' Beyond thought.

Little did he know, Light was one as well.

Kira.

_. . ._

Later on that day, Beyond finally worked up the courage to try kissing Light again.

He leaned in and held the brunette's waist. Unlike their kissing during childhood, Beyond would now know what he was doing, and how to kiss. Light's eyes widened. Rue was trying to kiss him again.. What should he do? He'd been dreaming of this almost every night, wanting to feel Rue's hugs and kisses again. But now it was actually happening.. And he was almost frozen.

After only a moment's delay, Light's eyes closed as well, and he kissed back with his arms wrapped around Beyond's neck. Beyond smiled against his lips, holding him close and deepening the kiss. It had literally been months, even years, since he felt this happy.. And now that he had Light, there was no reason not to remain this way.

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Instead of going back to a past victim's house for the night like Beyond intended, he ended up staying with Light instead. "A sleepover just like we used to have?" The raven grinned. "You got it." Light chuckled, grabbing a bag of potato chips from the kitchen before heading back upstairs.

Beyond sighed and flipped absentmindedly through the channels on Light's TV, glancing over at the brunette who sat at his desk. "So you always go to sleep at midnight now, huh?" He asked. Light nodded, "Yeah, it's important I get eight hours of sleep so I can stay at the top of my class."

Beyond smirked, "You always did care way too much about your grades." He leaned back against the headboard with a sigh. "I went to Wammy's House and even _I_ didn't care _that_ much."

Light blinked, "That's surprising, since you told me you were the second best in the whole orphanage. Didn't you study or anything?" "I did.. Somewhat. A made me. But if it wasn't for him, I probably would've slacked off a lot more. He deserved the title way more than anyone else." Beyond gave a slight smile, accidentally turning to the News channel.

_"In other news, the man who goes by 'Beyond Birthday' has yet to be found, though witnesses have spotted him in Shinjuku just earlier today-"_

Beyond's eyes widened. How the hell was a photo of him released?! He thought both him and L worked hard to keep his face out of the media, though there he was on the screen, smirking at the camera with a small bloodstain on his right cheek. He cleared his throat and quickly switched channels..

But it was too late.

Light already saw.

The brunette blinked widely, "Go back, Rue."

"Why..? The News is kinda boring.." Beyond tried his best to shrug it off and flip to the cartoons channel instead, something they both enjoyed watching as children, but Light knew better. Beyond expected just as much. "I said go back." Light repeated stubbornly, abruptly standing up from his seat by his desk and snatching the remote from the raven.

"Aw, c'mon, you don't wanna do that-" Beyond insisted and reached to grab the remote back in time. But it was too late. Light was already back on the news program, watching with disbelief as who Beyond Birthday was was explained, and his picture was shown several times. There was also a video clip a witness managed to record on their cell phone of Beyond walking towards Light's school.

_"If anyone has any information on Beyond Birthday's whereabouts, please contact-"_

Beyond huffed and walked quickly up to the TV, shutting it off himself.

Light's eyes narrowed at the criminal, a newfound hatred burning inside of him. Beyond no longer seemed like the person he was two minutes ago.. He lied to Light. And he was a murderer. The very person Light would kill, in different circumstances. "Explain. Now." He demanded.

Beyond sighed, figuring he had no other choice. For the poor raven had no idea that his best friend was Kira.

"I'm a murderer." He stated bluntly.

"After I left England, I didn't just come here. I went to Los Angeles. I killed a man, a little girl, and a woman. The purpose was to create a case L could never solve, therefor beating him at his own game.. And, after that, I planned for myself to be the fourth victim, so L could never put me behind bars, and would lose. But the FBI Agent he was working with stopped me from dying.. That's how I got to live with all these scars." He gestured to himself.

Light rubbed his temple, still trying to process everything Rue - No, Beyond - was telling him. His best friend.. The only person he ever loved.. Was a rotten criminal? "Those were the only three people you killed?

"..No." Beyond admitted reluctantly. "I have a problem, Light!" He quickly defended when Light's facial expression changed to one of horror. "I'm sick! In the head! I-I developed a new personality, and it's so.. _hard_ to live with! It kills without my permission! It's worse than one's addiction to drugs because I can't stop, even if I tried!"

Beyond grabbed onto Light's arm, to which he was rudely shoved off immediately. "Yeah? So how do I know you won't kill me after a fight?" Light glared. Beyond frowned, gripping his own arm while keeping a safe distance from the brunette. "Because I.. I love you.."

"You don't love me anymore, Rue. Or should I say, Beyond." Light glared. "You've changed. I've changed. We are way different than we used to be."

Those words hit Beyond much harder than Light intended. Light didn't take into consideration how Beyond might've been feeling at all, nor did he think about how Beyond felt after losing A. As far as he was concerned, criminals felt no remorse, and his life could be in danger.. If Beyond fell in love with A, how could he believe Beyond still loved him? Maybe he was just looking for a replacement.. And Light almost let himself become one.

"Please, Light.." Beyond's voice cracked, as if his own blurry vision wasn't enough indication that he was on the verge of tears. "I was scared to tell you.. But I thought.. Maybe you could help me.."

Light sighed and shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. "I-I'm sorry, but.. It's hard to trust you now.. I don't even know whether or not to call you Beyond or Rue."

"Call me Rue. Please. You're the only person I'd love to hear my name spoken by.." He reached out and took Light's hand again, feeling a sense of relief when he was not shoved off like before. "Please. We may not know eachother like we used to.. And we might've both changed drastically.. But I know that I love you still. And I can prove it to you. In time."

Light bit his lower lip. He couldn't deny the deep feelings he still had for the other.. But he was also a murderer. A criminal. One who killed a child. One who decapitated a man, as stated on the news. One who brutally stabbed, suffocated and beat his victims to death. Could he really be trusted? Could Light really allow himself to fall in love with who he would normally view as a disgusting human?

_"Hey.. Light.."_ Light could hear Ryuk's voice behind him. _"You know his real name. You can kil him anytime you want."_ Yeah, as if he needed that damn Shinigami to remind him of that...

"It's midnight. I think we should both get some sleep." Light stated, walking back over to the desk to close his textbook. Homework would have to wait until tomorrow morning, it seemed.. Or maybe he could just wait until after Rue was asleep.

Beyond nodded, "Okay." He glanced over towards the bed they would be sharing, sliding in under the covers with a sigh and folding his arms under his head. He waited for Light and laid beside him, looking up at the ceiling. "Light.. Do you still love me?"

Light was silent for too long of a moment for Beyond's liking. He decided to provide the raven with an acceptable answer, even if he himself was not so sure. "Of course, Rue-chan." He smirked. Beyond chuckled and rolled onto his side, kissing Light's lips. The brunette sighed softly and closed his eyes, deepening the kiss as well as placing one hand on Beyond's chest, the other resting on the side of his neck.

Beyond pulled him closer so their bodies would rest against eachother, sliding his tongue skilfully into Light's mouth and successfully provoking a moan from the brunette. He didn't know whether or not Light wanted things to escalate.. Though he did feel an arousal in his own pants, having Light pressed up against him and kissing him in such a manor.

Light pulled away, looking down with a light pink blush on his cheeks. "Sorry." Beyond apologized with a smirk, though he didn't seem too apologetic to the brunette. This made Light wonder.. Did Beyond have sex with A? The thought disturbed him, because he wished he could be Beyond's first, just as he wanted Beyond to be _his_ first.. Even if he had thoughts on killing the raven earlier. He couldn't believe such a thought had even crossed his mind.. He blamed Ryuk.

"If only it were earlier, I might have considered going all the way with you, Rue." He winked, turning over on his other side so his back would face Beyond. Beyond blinked widely, scooting over closer towards Light. "What?" He asked innocently. "Aw, man. We should've laid down earlier.. Don't tease me, Light." He whined, pressing himself against Light's backside. The brunette held back a slight groan of pleasure from feeling his arousal against him, "No.. Maybe some other time.." Light responded tiredly, closing his eyes. "Goodnight, Rue-chan."

Beyond frowned and wrapped his arms around Light's waist, kissing his cheek. He buried his face comfortably in Light's neck and nuzzled there contently, soon falling into a peaceful sleep with the male who was hopefully now, his boyfriend.

. . .

Beyond wasn't sure what time it was, but he knew he woke up before the sun was up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, surprised to find Light was not beside him. He opened his mouth, about to quietly call out to him, when he froze.

Light was sitting at his desk, writing away in a black notebook and watching the news at a muted volume with captions. Beyond blinked a few times and silently sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. However, he took his time standing and making his way up behind Light, not wanting the floorboards to creak.

Why was Light writing down criminals names?

..And why were some being pronounced dead a minute later?

Beyond could've pissed his pants right then and there from the realization that hit him like a ton of bricks.

He _knew_ Light's disgust to him being a criminal was too extreme! There was a reason, one that Beyond could not at first bring himself to consider! And that reason was..

"You're Kira!" He shouted, just as Light snapped the Death Note shut.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're Kira!"

Light's eyes widened once he heard the other's voice behind him, snapping the Death Note shut. He abruptly stood from his chair and glanced over his shoulder at Beyond, amber eyes narrowing a bit. "What are you talking about?" He faked ignorance.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about.. _Kira._" Beyond spat, glaring back at Light with unforgiving crimson hues. "Stop calling me Kira! What's gotten into you all of a sudden? What, I can't keep track of the Kira investigation myself?" Light frowned, opening the Death Note and showing Beyond the two open pages with criminals names. "See? I'm just keeping track of who's dying."

"Liar." Beyond _knew_ he was right. Light's reactions, Light's attitude, and the gut feeling in his stomach was enough evidence. The Death Note just made things clearer to piece together. Without warning, the raven grabbed the notebook from Light's hands.

"No!" Light gasped and tried to snatch it away.

But it was too late.

Ryuk chuckled from his corner by the bedroom wall, his grin seemed to spread wider from the excitement. "Hello." He said once a silent Beyond made eye contact with him.

Beyond's eyes were wide. But not with fear. No.. More like amazement. Obviously this was a Shinigami. Probably the one who owned the Death Note. And now, now he'd accomplished a small dream of his to actually meet a God of Death!

"Shinigami!" Beyond pointed, a grin curving on his lips. He forgot all about his newfound hatred towards Light. "Finally! I've waited my whole life to see one." He looked above Ryuk's head. Unlike with humans, there was no name, and there was no lifespan.. And he found that to be the oddest thing.

"Rue."

Light's voice snapped Beyond back into reality, blinking a few times before slowly turning back to Light, holding the Death Note tightly to his chest. He flipped it open to the first page, the rules, and read aloud the first sentence his eyes landed on. "Whoever's name is written in the Death Note.. Shall die.."

He looked up at Light.

"My best friend..

The love of my life..

Is Kira."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Light panicked.

He _knew_ Beyond hated Kira just as much as Kira hated criminals. He knew Beyond wanted to _kill_ Kira, and if Beyond hadn't been Rue Ryuzaki, he'd be dead right now.

Which is why the brunette was holding back so bad.

"You caught me..

I am Kira." Light admitted.

Everything seemed to go downhill from there.

There was a bit of a screaming match when they got into a fight, and if the Yagami household had thinner walls, someone probably would have woken up. "_You're _a criminal too!" Beyond accused. "And yet _you_ had the nerve to judge _me_?!"

"Kira's judgement is righteous, of _course_ I am given the right to judge you! As well as all other criminals!" Light argued.

"Oh, BULLSHIT. Kira is_ nothing_! He's a pathetic excuse for a serial killer and he gives other murderers a bad name!" Beyond growled. "What are you gonna do, Light? Huh? Gonna kill me? Go ahead and kill Beyond Birthday. Rue Ryuzaki. Write my _fucking_ name down right in front of me!"

"Why are you automatically assuming I want to kill you?!"

"Because one, I'm a murderer. Two, I _hate_ Kira. And three, I'm an _evil fucking murderer_!" Beyond yelled. "I kill **for fun**! And I _love_ it! I love seeing the look of fear on a victim's face before stabbing them, slitting their throat, or even crushing their skull with a sledgehammer! I love blood, I love killing, and worst of all, my youngest victim was a thirteen year old girl! And she was one of the best ones!"

As Beyond ranted, the anger inside Light rose and rose. His blood was boiling, his eyes were turning a dark and sinister red, and Beyond was fucking _laughing_ at this!

"What kind of _sick bastard_ are you, Beyond Birthday? You're a monster!"

...

"I'm a monster, huh?" Beyond grinned. "Well.. I guess I better act like one, then." He grabbed Light and shoved him back against the wall, grabbing his black hoodie off the desk chair with one hand. With his surprisingly strong grip, he was able to pin the brunette there and press the blade of his bloodstained knife to his neck.

"Oh, yeah? You gonna kill me, Birthday? If you kill Kira, you'll kill Light Yagami too. Do it. If you can." Light smirked, crimson red eyes shining vibrantly, just as Beyond's always did. This wasn't the Light Yagami he remembered, the one he fell in _love_ with. But then again, the same could be said from Light towards Rue. They both turned into what the other hated, and vowed to eliminate.

"_You're_ gonna kill _me_!" Beyond yelled.

"You're gonna kill me, unless I kill you first. I don't wanna die, Light!" Damn, was Beyond actually begging now? The tone of his voice was slightly shaky. Why did Light have to be Kira? Why did Beyond have to be a criminal?

Or better yet..

Why did their identities have to be revealed so soon?

"Why would I kill you if I _love_ you?" Light demanded, trying his hardest to squirm out of the raven's grasp.

Though for the first time.. That sentence towards Rue might not have been the truth.

How could he love someone who was willing to kill him?

How could he love someone who hated Kira, the God of the new world?

How could he love someone who was against Kira's ways?

How could he love.. A crazy, psychotic, brutal serial killer?

"Kira.. Doesn't care about love.." Beyond's voice was not as loud as it had been before, and even his grip on the knife loosened ever so slightly. "He cares about eliminating all criminals and creating a new world filled with people he judged himself to be good enough for that world.. And I.. I am not one of those people."

"..You can be." Light mumbled.

"Huh?" Beyond looked up, lowering the knife slowly from the brunette's neck.

"If you change significantly.. Meaning no more killing. No more anything illegal.. And be on Kira's side. Help me with my mission. I know you're kindhearted, my Rue is still in there somewhere.. You can change."

Beyond scoffed.

"I'm not the little kid I was when we met. I never liked Kira and I never will, don't you get him? He's pathetic, and I hate him. I used to dream of killing Kira. And I still do."

Light's eyes grew wide. His life was in danger.. Beyond was insane. Emotionally unstable. He believed every word the news said, and Beyond denied nothing regarding the claims made towards him. One day, he could die from Beyond's own two hands. And he could not let that happen.

How could he love someone like that?

How could he allow himself to get _attached_ to someone like that?

"Light..? Light, are you o-"

Light snatched the Death Note back from Beyond, quickly darting over to the wall opposite from the older male and flipping open to a new page. He flipped out his pen from his pocket and pressed the tip to the page.

"The crazy serial killer and Kira can never be together."

Beyond blinked widely, holding both his palms up, as if to show he was defenseless and meant no harm towards Light. "Light, please, calm down! I may not like Kira, I may _hate_ Kira, but-"

"Kira is **God**! Kira is righteous! Kira will create the ideal world, free from _monsters_ like you! And you will kill me, Beyond Birthday! I'd be a damn fool to think otherwise!"

He felt anger rushing inside him, the adrenaline and power in the moment was just too much. He didn't even realize he'd already written a 'R' on the page. "I can kill you.. If you try and take one step towards me, I will write your name!" Light threatened, hands shaking a bit.

"Light, please, think about what you're doing.. Why would I try and kill someone I love? Believe me, I'd love nothing more if you gave up being Kira so we could be together, but-"

"Kira will _never _die! He's bigger than life and he does not need criminals like you messing up the perfect world! A world where he will reign over only good and kindhearted people!" Light interrupted. "Damn it, what will **you **do, Beyond Birthday? Will you kill me? Will you burn my Death Note? Will you try and stop me? Will you write down my name yourself? Will you run away? Will you-"

"Light, shut up!" Beyond yelled, hands balling into fists at his sides. He then charged forward and grabbed the Death Note, flinging it onto the bed before yanking Light closer by the collar of his shirt, and pressing his lips roughly to the other's.

Neither of them knew this would be their last kiss.

But it was. And they never even took the time to cherish it.

. . .

Light couldn't even begin to describe the horror he felt.

"Where did Rue run off to..?" He carried a black umbrella over his head, one he intended to share with Beyond in the soaking rain when they walked back to his house. After a long day of school on Friday, he immediately noticed something different in the raven when he came to walk home with Light. They knew eachothers secrets.. But nothing could quite return to how it had once been. If only Beyond wasn't constantly watching him while they were awake, he wouldn't have felt the need to take out the Death Note after Beyond was asleep, and then he would not have been caught.

If only.

But after Beyond left a note while Light was in the shower, claiming to have gone to the store for more strawberry jam, Light waited two long hours without his Rue beside him. It wasn't that he was paranoid that Beyond was hurt.. But he was paranoid he was doing something he shouldn't.

And once again, Light Yagami was right.

At a quarter to eleven PM, Light found Beyond, pressing a female against a dirty alley wall. He wasn't engaging in any intimate acts with her, no, Light would have preferred _that_ over what he actually say.

Beyond laughed and dropped the lifeless body of his last victim to the ground, licking dark crimson blood off his knife. He sucked the blood from each of his fingers, kicking her body to the side into a puddle of fresh rain and blood. He didn't account for Light actually _finding_ him, though he did assume Light would go out looking.

Light was going to kill him one of these days.

He knew either his or Light's life was coming to an end soon.

"Beyond!" Light screamed, dropping the umbrella to the ground, his freshly washed brown hair immediately getting drenched as well as his clothes.

How _could_ he?

Beyond promised him that night after they kissed that he would try and change! He said he _loved_ Light, said he could see having a _future_ with Light, and claimed he'd _stop_ his murderous ways!

And Light believed that son of a bitch!

He fell in love with him all over again!

And what's worse; He _allowed_ Rue to take his virginity.

Beyond's head snapped up, a sinister sparkle in his vibrant red hues. "Light Yagami! I knew you'd find me, job well done." He giggled, obviously not in the right state of mind at the moment. Beyond slowly clapped his hands and walked towards Light, licking the red substance off his lips and twirling his pocket knife expertly between two fingers. "You found BB, good for you.. He missed you, Light..

Too bad he missed killing a bit more."

"You.. You _animal!_ You psychotic ruthless _serial killer_! You_ monster!_ How could you kill innocent people like this?! How _could_ you? You have no heart, you _liar_!" Light took another huge step back. "Get _away_ from me! Disgusting!"

Beyond just laughed at the new tears in Light's eyes. "Oh, Light.. You _fool._ Don't you see? You can never change me. I'm evil. Coldhearted. A monster. Wicked. I thought I could love.. But I guess I was wrong.

Because I've snapped to the point of no return."

Light had no idea of Beyond's alternate personality. If he had, he'd realize this was not the real Rue Ryuzaki, and he would never run home. He'd never slam the door in Rue's face, kicking off his wet sneakers and running upstairs to his bedroom. He wouldn't have wasted time crying his eyes out, he would've came up with a solution to save the _both_ of them!

But he didn't.

And by the time Beyond was back and had come to his senses.. It was too late.

"Light! Please, listen to me! I can explain!" Beyond yelled as he ran up the stairs, heart pounding and racing in his chest, he felt as if he was going to faint from having ran so fast, on top of screaming Light's name over and over again.

The raven barged open Light's bedroom door.

And just like Light, he too had a look of pure fear on his face.

'Rue Ryuzaki' the Death Note read.

"I'm sorry, Rue.." Light whimpered. His eyes overflowed with tears, some running down his cheeks and dropping lightly into small puddles on the floor.

"I'm so sorry.."

"You.. You _killed_ me.." Beyond whispered with disbelief. He knew things might come to this, but at the same time... he didn't.

"But I love you-" Beyond was cut off by his own gasp of pain, clutching his chest, his body shook violantly and his arms flailed a bit in protest. He dropped to his knees and crashed down on the hard wood floor, vision blurry with tears and his breath caught in his throat.

The.. The **pain**.. It hurt so much!

It felt worse than the fire!

Worse than anything he ever felt from his life!

And it wasn't just the fact that his heart was trying to jump out of his fucking chest. It wasn't just the fact that he couldn't breathe. It wasn't just the fact that he was coughing up blood.

It was because Light Yagami was the one to kill him.

**Kira.**

Light dropped down onto the floor and clutched Beyond's left hand, the one that hadn't been desperately clawing at his chest just a moment ago. "I'm so sorry.. I love you so much.." He whispered, staring into the frozen and unforgiving red eyes of his first and last love. The ones that used to be so bright and full of life.. That were now dead and dull.

But it wasn't true.

After finding out who Beyond Birthday really was... The words were never true.

In a moment of panic, Light reacted, and wrote down Rue Ryuzaki's name in his death note. And now, as the trembling brunette emitted loud and heartbroken cries of anguish on the floor, clutching Beyond close to his chest.. He was forced to listen to Ryuk's cold chuckling behind him.

"He'll get over it.." The Shinigami thought.

"He is _Kira_, after all."

. . . . . . . .

_Light Yagami_

_The name was already written in Ryuk's notebook._

_Light's eyes widened as an awful pang was felt in his already weakened chest, his heart racing and yet stopping at the same time. He never experienced this before.. But he'd caused it on others enough times to know what was happening to him._

_Kira was having a heart attack._

_And just before his vision turned white, just before his soul was whisked away from Earth, to be forever lost in neither heaven nor hell.. He saw Rue._

_Rue, the raven he fell in love with as a child, and as a teenager. The man he killed seven years ago. The only name in his Death Note that it truly killed Light Yagami to write, leaving only Kira behind in the brunette's body._

_"Rue.." _

_Light felt himself barely whisper his name, his heavy eyelids drooping until they were almost shut. He wanted to see Rue again. He wanted to _talk _to Rue again.._

_But he never could._

_..._

_"We'll be best friends forever, right?" Said a five year old Rue._

_"Right! Best friends forever!" Agreed a five year old Light._

_"Until the day we die!"_


End file.
